Preparing For The Future
by gawilliams
Summary: Bones finds a letter that Booth left for her on the flight to Indonesia.


_This one shot has nothing to do with my ongoing story Booth's Lie. This is just something that I felt like doing when I had a spare few minutes today. It is based solely on that last scene where Booth was holding her hand and they promised to meet in one year from that day. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones was relaxing in the first class seating of the long flight to Indonesia. They were in international air space and it was quiet. Daisy Wick was in the commercial section, and Bones could only smile at the insanity that the young woman was bringing on due to her extremely hyper behavior.

The farewells at the airport in DC had been difficult, but she had managed, until Booth had arrived. It had taken every bit of self-control she possessed to not fling herself into his arms and tell him that she loved him and she was staying. But it wouldn't have been fair to him given that he had already gone back in the Army for a one year posting. He did, though, give her what she had craved. His presence, and his caring devotion. When he held her hand and told her that they would meet in one year, she had almost sighed in relief. He wasn't giving up on her. He was no longer trying to move on.

It wasn't until they were in the air that she had opened her computer bag and found an envelope with her name on it, written in his handwriting. Taking it out again, she read the letter.

_Dear Bones,_

_I guess this is it for a year. Ever since you mentioned this discovery in Indonesia, and I saw that Colonel, I've felt like the world was spiraling out of control. Not surprising since my world's been a bit off kilter since I first met you, but that's in a good way. This time I'm not so sure._

_I'm torn, Bones. A few weeks ago I pushed and scared you. It was a mistake and I've had a hard time trying to understand how what was so right had become so wrong. Now we're off doing our own thing for a year, and it still feels wrong. This time, though, I _**know**_ it's right. Does that make any sense?_

_No matter what, though, you have to do what's best for you. If going to an impressive dig and discovering the missing link, or some other phenomenal thing, then that's what you need to do. There's only one thing I want you to remember. No matter what you discover, no matter what you don't discover, you've already proven yourself a hundred times over. And I'm not just talking professionally. Look at the Squints and how it's you that pulls them all together. Look at Parker and how he gets so excited when ever you just visit with him, let alone the lessons you give him when Max is not available. Look at Max. He'd do anything for you, and he proved it when he almost sniped the Gravedigger. And look at me. I'm a recovering gambler, Bones, and the one thing that gives me the strength to not go shoot pool all night, or go to a back alley game of poker is you. You make me a better person, Bones, and there's no way I can ever offer anything close to that for you._

_I could go on and on about all the fluffy, mushy stuff that I'm feeling, but that wouldn't say the most important thing of all, and something that I didn't really say a few weeks ago. I love you, Bones. No qualifications, no pressure, just I love you. Love to me is that deep connection that binds people together. We've had that from almost the first moment, even when we've been angry at each other. In a year when I see you again, I plan on saying it to you. Whatever happens after that is up to you, but no matter what, I'm behind you 100%. Be safe, Bones, and if you want to, think about me every once in a while, because I'll be thinking of you every day until we see each other again. All my love, Booth._

For the tenth time after reading it, Bones was struck by how powerful the words were to her. The letter wasn't poetry, or a smoothly flowing novel, but it was honest, clear, and to her simply beautiful. She kept her emotions at bay, and mentally reviewed the night a few weeks before. Not for the first time she was coming to realize she'd been horribly wrong. Booth didn't want her to change. He wanted her the way she was. He loved her for who and what she already was, not for who she _could_ be. She also knew that her feelings matched his. Instead of letting her fears control her personal response to the letter, she began to see the value of listening to what she _wanted_. Smiling, she opened her laptop and clicked on her e-mail. Booth had given her a military e-mail address for him and she now typed out her simple response to his letter.

_Dear Booth,_

_You're what's best for me. In one year I plan on proving that to you, and I promise I won't hide behind my fears. Bones._

_PS- I love you, too._

After pondering for a long minute, she hit send. She felt kind of guilty about how short her own response was, given the letter he had hidden for her to find, but then she remembered. He wanted her as she was. The short, deliberate response was her. He would understand, and he would appreciate it all the more. Turning off the laptop, she settled back and fell asleep, sleeping calmly for the first time in five weeks since she had rejected him. She only hoped the next twelve months went by quickly, though without his presence she knew it would be a slow, and lonely, year. At least she had the future to look forward to, though. That was what she now had to prepare for, and for once she wasn't afraid.

_A/N: I know. Short and a bit of fluff, but it was something I could see given the end scene in the season finale. I hope you all enjoyed it. Gregg._

_A/N2: I will be fully updating Booth's Lie this weekend and also posting a new chapter for Max's Solution. Gregg._


End file.
